At least some known rotary machines, such as gas turbine engines, some of which are used for aircraft propulsion, include a plurality of rotating blades or propellers that are part of a fan module that channel air downstream. Conventional single rotation turboprop gas turbine engines provide high efficiency at low cruise speeds, for flight Mach number up to about 0.7, although some single rotation turboprop engines have been considered for higher cruise speeds. Higher cruise speeds, Mach 0.7 to 0.9, are typically achieved using a ducted fan gas turbine engine to produce the relatively high thrust required. Unducted, counter-rotating propeller gas turbine engines, frequently referred to as the unducted fan (UDF®), or open-rotor, have been developed to deliver the high thrust required for high cruise speeds with higher efficiency than ducted fans. These blades and propellers have certain integrity to foreign object debris ingested by the engine, but the ingestion of foreign objects still can lead to releasing damaging portions of the rotating blade or propeller and therefore can be improved.